The Moose
by XxNightfirexX
Summary: I rewrote it! Yay! Basically, Starfire is hiding something, and Robin wants to know what. When she won't tell him, he goes to find out himself. To say the least, he didn't expect the answer to be in his room and eating the crime files.


**You honestly don't want to know where this idea came from.**

**I decided to go ahead and redo all of my oneshots and The Line, because they were really annoying me. Thanks for reading! :D**

**Disclaimer: I DO own the moose song!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Um….Starfire…we need to talk."

It all started earlier that very same morning. With Robin, Starfire, and a moose. Yes, you read that right. A moose. In Titan's Tower. But, let's go back to the beginning, shall we?

THE BEGINNING

It was a bright, sunny-shiny day. Cyborg was making waffles, Robin was reading the newspaper, Raven was reading her book, and Beast Boy was being quiet because Raven had given him a coloring book and some crayons. Raven didn't actually think that it would work, but seeing as he was silent at the moment, she didn't want to comment on it. She only got the chance to have a peaceful day twice every year, so there was no doubt that she was going to make the most of it. However, Starfire was nowhere to be found. This was unusual seeing as she was the one who gave everyone their 'good morning hugs,' much to the Titans' displeasure. Although everyone noticed she was missing, nobody said anything due to the fact that they were particularly happy that they would not have to visit the hospital anytime soon.

"Hey Titans," Robin said, finally noticing Starfire was not present, "Has anyone seen Starfire?" It worried him that she was nowhere to be found because he was planning a surprise birthday party for her, and when you are planning a surprise anything for anyone you don't want that person figuring it out. Unfortunately, he had either forgotten to tell the others about it, or they were just being insensitive.

"Why do you care? Do you miss her? Have these last few hours without her been torture? Have-" Robin cut Cyborg off. By now, Cyborg should have known better than to torment Robin about his crush on Starfire, but sometimes these oppurtunities were way too easy to pass up. Even if it was common knowledge that if you said one word about Robin having a crush on Starfire, you would pay dearly. Oh yeah, they were just being insensitive. Sometimes Robin wondered if leaving Batman for the Titans was really such a good idea after all.

Robin only glared, which made it harder for Cyborg to stop himself from laughing. Raven only rolled her eyes, mumbling something incoherent about Robin being a superhero that is afraid to tell Starfire how he felt. He was ashamed of himself that he couldn't handle something as simple as three words, but he still pretended to believe that the other knew nothing about it. It was easier for him to do so then to admit to the world that although he had helped beat Trigon the Terrible, he couldn't ask a girl out. Even Kid Flash could, and he won had won the heart of a villain!

Seeing as no one was going to actually help him, he got up off of the couch and walked out of the door, making his way to the alien princess' room.

"Starfire!" He called, knocking on her door. He heard an "Eep!" A few things fell over in her room, and he could hear Starfire running around. He could only hope that she hadn't fed Silkie any zorkaberries, for fear that he might go on another eating craze. The last time that had happened had not turned out so well, and he didn't want to listen to Cyborg complain about losing another leg.

"Starfire, are you Ok?" He asked, concerned. Just becaus ehe was afraid to admit his feelings to her didn't mean tht he was going to avoid her completely.

"Um…there is no need to worry, friend, it is just that I am very ill today, and you should not be in my presence!" She said. Although Robin knew she was hiding something, he decided to let it drop…for the moment.

Walking back to the Opps Center, he tried to figure out just what had happened back there. He knew from experience that Starfire never liked keeping secrets from her friends. The last time she had done so, a new holiday had been created. he supposed that she had found out about her party and was just too nice to say anything about it.

Stepping through the door, he told the Titans of his experience. They offered to take Starfire to the doctor's office, or give her some medicine, but Robin disagreed, saying that she was not sick and was obviously hiding something. Of course, this only supported the Titans in thinking that Robin was indeed overprotective. Once more, he was left on his own to figure out just what had happened.

The very confused teenager trekked back down the hallway, stopping at a room that was labeled 'ROBIN.' Opening it up, he looked around. Bed, table, moose, desk, chair...

"Wait a minute..." he started, "What the heck is a moose doing in my bedroom doing in my bedroom?"

Now, three of the Titans had been following him, eager to see if he was going to tell a certain princess his feelings. Okay, so one of them was being forcefully dragged down the hallway, but she was there nontheless. Upon hearing Robin's statement, they walked over to see what was going on. They too saw the moose.

"Aw man, he's eating the crime files," Robin complained, still not sure whether or not he should venture into the room.

"Dude, how did a moose get into your room?" Beast Boy asked, still working on coloring an oversized teddy bear.

"Beats me," he replied.

At this very moment, Starfire happened to walk pass the room. She appeared to have miraculously been cured, and was on her way to the bathroom when she stopped to see what everyone was looking at. She held in a gasp when she saw the moose, finally knowing where he had gone to. She was still a bit confused on how it got there in the first place, but at the moment it didn't really matter. Robin looked a ther startled expression and, after putting two and two together, realized just what exactly it was that she had been hiding.

"Hey Starfire?" he asked, turning back to face the moose.

"Yes Robin?" she responded

"How did a moose get in my room? Better yet, how did a moose get in the tower?"

"Would you belive me if I told you that I had no idea?" She asked him.

"Nope."

"In that case, I found him on the side of the road. He was just so cute and fluffy, that I had to take him in. I wanted to get him as a present for you, but I didn't want you to know yet. Unfortunately, Bill has ruined the surprise.

And that's where we left off.

"Um…Moose aren't….well…pets…" Robin started. he was still looking at the "Cute and fluffy" moose in his room. He didn't want to say anything in the matter, but the thing smelled, had flies buzzing around it, and looked like something that had just spent the last five years of his life rolling around in mud.

"They aren't?" She asked. She had seen people with them before, although they were usually standing next to forest rangers. That would explain why the moose was actually in a wildlife preservation center and not on the side of the road.

"No. They aren't," Raven told her. She was fully convinced that the entire day had been a complete waste of her valuable time, and she would never be able to get anything done so long as that moose was still there. Something like this always happened on the days that Beast Boy was actually quiet and left her alone.

"Dude! I know a song about moose!" he started to sing, "OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, if I were a moose that would be really cool! I'd be so cool if I were a moose!"

WHAM!

One whack from Raven's book shut him up.

Starfire eventually gave up Bill, and gave him to a local zoo, even thought the zoo begged her not to. In fact, in the end, there was only one thing nobody thought of.

"Hahaha!" Slade laughed from inside his lair, "They had no idea that was really an evil government moose there to eat all of their crime files and take them down, one by one….."

**I made up the moose song myself, while I was playing this game on the internet called Lemon Squash. The stupidity level of that game is incredibly high, but whatever.**

**The full moose song is on my profile, so go check it out!**

**This story has been modified from its original version to fit your computer screen. In other words, it's the re-written version. :D**

**Please Review! No flames!**

**XxNightfirexX**


End file.
